Party
by nanasabaku13
Summary: Yoh has a party and confessions are told. A few parings. I suck at makings stories, don't I?


For this story it's going to be LysergxJeanne, JunxPyron, YohxAnna, TamaoxRyu, PilikaxManta, and of course my favorite pair HoroxRen!!! They are having a party. It's also short. I' bad at making stories, ain't I? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yoh had wanted a party for fun so after much pleading with Anna got to have a party. He invited everyone, Jeanne, Jun, Tamao, Pilika, Ren, Lyserg, Pyron, Ryu, Manta, and Horo. He had also invited Faust but he kindly rejected the offer. He had planned to play a lot of games of course, including spin the bottle. When everybody finally came they all first ate. Then they all watched the tv for a while. Finally they played the games. First they played twister, where there was a tie Ren and Horo won. Second they played monopoly, where Anna won. Third Chinese Checkers, Jun won. Then they played truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat. The order was Pyron, Ryu, Tamao, Manta, Yoh, Anna, Pilika, Jeanne, Lyserg, Jun, Horo, finally Ren. Everyone picked truth. Everyone was told if they liked someone or not, they only chose the ones that they thought the person liked. Everyone said yes at the first time except Ren. Pyron had to say if he liked Jun. Ryu had to say if he liked Tamao. Tamao, Ryu. Manta, Pilika. Yoh, Anna. Anna, Yoh. Jeanne, Lyserg. Lyserg, Jeanne. Jun, Pyron. Horo, Ren. But then Ren was too tough for them, aren't they dum!!! First they thought Tamao, second Pilika, third Anna, fourth Jeanne. Anna then read Ren's mind enough to figure out that he was gay like Horo. P.S. Ren can sense if anybody is reading his mind. Then they thought Pyron, Ryu, Manta, Yoh, Lyserg, Faust. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Artemas: Boy are they dum or what!!!!!!!!!!!! They should have already known on the first guess!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "YOU like HORO!!!!!" They all screamed. "You people are the most dumbest I have EVER known or heard of!!!!" "Well you always try to kill me and usually if you like a person you wouldn't want to kill them, you would just punch them not pin them!!!!!!!!!" Horo said. "That would be to easy to know, and I DIDN'T want anybody to know Horo!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, SORRY Mister Feminine." "I am NOT feminine, you dimwit!!!!!!!!" "Whatever, SHARKY!!!!!!!!!" Anna said "Stop it Now, were going to play spin the bottle!!!" Ren and Horo stopped attacking each other, and everybody sat down on the floor. They went in the same order as when they played truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat. Jun had asked if the people could kiss in the closet. Every pair kissed twice. Anna had to read the pairs mind to see if they really kissed, so they had to play fairly. Everyone went willingly to the closet except Ren, what did you expect (sighs). Horo had wanted to kiss Ren already, but Ren didn't want to show any feelings. They had to use their spirits, who had also come but played cards and dominos instead. Twenty minutes later they finally got Ren into the closet with Horo. They had chosen to put them there for an hour. Also they had decided to play checkers to wait. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ren put his back to face Horo. Horo sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Horo moved much closer to Ren. Ren wanted to back away but was at one of the edges of the closet. Ren secretly wanted to kiss Horo also, but did not want to show. Horo moved closer to Ren again, now he was right in back of Ren. Horo saw Ren blushing. Ren whispered "go away" while he turned around to Horo, still blushing. Horo put his arms around Ren's shoulders, making Ren blush even more. Horo said "You're easy to make blush you know", and he chuckled a little. Ren said "I told you to go away already." Horo lowered his arms to Ren's waist, and put Ren head under his chin. Ren blushed again, and said "Stop it." Horo made their noses to touch. Ren couldn't resist anymore to kiss him, so he kissed him a fast. Horo kissed Ren back more longer. When Horo kissed Ren, Ren closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The only thing they did was kiss for the whole hour. Also they both enjoyed VERY much. Then they finally got out. Good thing for Ren was that they weren't caught kissing. Anna read Horo's mind and said that they did kiss. Also Horo's mind is easy to read for Anna. Ren blushed and went to the kitchen. Jun then asked Horo "Did he hit you?" "Nope^__^" Horo said. "He didn't!!!!!! o_o" everyone said. "He was the first one to kiss." He laughed and went to the kitchen also. Ren was waiting for Horo. They decided to go to one of the guest rooms to kiss there. So they went and kissed for about another hour. BUT while kissing got caught by EVERYONE, Ren had blushed maroon and had beat everyone up. Then they kissed another hour in the bathroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Artemas: So in total they kissed for three hours, damn that's way too long!!!!! This story as you have seen is mostly about kissing. 


End file.
